Party in the USSR
Party in the USSR is an obscure song in the USA. It is sung by Savannah City and Swiss Ninja. It was made so Swiss Ninja make a better reputation out of himself. Knowing that Bolsheevic Penguinsky was a huge SC fan, he contacted her to help him. History After his failed attempts of capturing East Pengolia, (which influenced him to write the song). Swiss Ninja decided to make a song that would make a better reputation out of him. Hannah Montana was happy to help his cause, so the two unlikely people came together to write a song, along with DJ Crow to help make the background music. Afterwards, some people think that Swiss Ninja may be a Str00del. Lyrics I hop from the plane in SVO, with a dream in my Parka... Welcome to the Land of Millionaires, Am I gonna blend in??? Jumped in the Bus here I am for the first time, Look to my Left and I see the Kremlin Sign, This is all so PWNsome, everybody seems so Rich here! My tummy's turning and Im kind of feeling dizzy, too much pressure and I'm nerveous. That's when the Bus Driver turned on the Radio... And the Pizza Song was on, (repeats 3 times) So I put my flippers up, their playing that song, and sickles fly away, Nodding my head like Yeah... moving my feet like Yeah, So I put my flippers up, their playing that song, I know I'm going to be OK, YEEAAHHH! It's a party in the USSR!!!!! (repeats 2 times) Get to the Stage in my Bus, Everybody's looking at me now, Like who's that chick that's rocking whips, she gotta be from out of town. So hard with my band not around me, Its definitely not a CP party... Cause all I see are workers, I guess i never got the memo, My tummy's turning and Im kind of feeling dizzy, too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune, And the Only Song was on, (repeats 3 times) So I put my flippers up, their playing that song, and sickles fly away, Nodding my head like Yeah... moving my feet like Yeah, So I put my flippers up, their playing that song, I know I'm going to be OK, YEEAAHHH! It's a party in the USSR!!!!! (repeats 2 times) Feel like flying a kite, (flying a kite) Back in my home town today, Something wants me to, all the time... The DJ plays that song and I feel alright, So I put my flippers up, their playing that song, and sickles fly away, Nodding my head like Yeah... moving my feet like Yeah, So I put my flippers up, their playing that song, I know I'm going to be OK, YEEAAHHH! It's a party in the USSR!!!!! (repeats 2 times) So I put my flippers up, their playing that song, and sickles fly away, Nodding my head like Yeah... moving my feet like Yeah, So I put my flippers up, their playing that song, I know I'm going to be OK, YEEAAHHH! It's a party in the USSR!!!!! (repeats 2 times) (Hannah laughs as the song ends) Translation If you didn't quite understand what this song meant, It's OK, I'll translate: Savannah City] comes to modern day Russia because she must do a performance there. However, the bus she traveled in took her back in time to the Soviet time, so she must perform with DJ Crow in front of hundreds of Soviet Workers. She feels nerveous, but when she hears the tune, things go on smoothly. Reception Add Your Comment Here! See also *Savannah City] *Swiss Ninja *East Pengolia Category:villains Category:songs